Licence Renewed
by Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine
Summary: The Vice department has been thrown into a crisis, and in the midst of the chaos, they're forced to call an old friend to help out...
1. Prologue: Sun With a Chance Of Gunfire

**Miami, Florida. 1985...**

The shadow at the end of the hallway briefly blocked out the light shining from the window across the floor. The figure walked down towards the ajar door at the end, the light from inside shining on his face...

Sonny opened the door, the M1911 pistol in his hand pointing forwards the whole time. He looked around the room, seeing a guy on the floor, motionless with blood running from him across the floorboards. He stepped into the living room, seeing the computer to one side, the screen off and a gaping hole in the side of the tower.

 _"Is it there?"_ Marty Castillo asks through the radio in Sonny's other hand.

"The hard drive's gone." Sonny says.

 _"Are you sure?"_ Marty asks, Sonny walking over and turning the tower to look inside the hole.

"It's gone. Give me a minute." Sonny says, walking over to a Miami cop in one of the chairs, blood soaked into his shirt from a bullet wound. "The guard cop has been hit." He says.

 _"They must have the hard drive, there's no time, you need to get after them."_ Marty says.

"I have to stop the bleeding!" Sonny says, grabbing a dishcloth from the table and pressing it to the bullet wound.

 _"Leave him!"_ Marty says. Sonny moved the cop's hand on top of the dishcloth before he stood up, looking out of the other door. He briefly glanced back at the cop before exiting the room, glad that no blood had gotten on his clothes as he put the pistol away again as he entered the street. After a few seconds of standing by the roadside, he opened the door and got into the Land Rover Series 1 that pulled up in front of him, sitting in the passenger seat and grabbing a couple of extra ammo clips from the glove box.

"Where is he?" Sonny asks.

"He's in the blue Ford." Rico says, motioning to the dark blue Ford Cortina MK2 that they were following at an increasing speed through the small streets. It was as they sharply turned left that Rico went a bit too close to the corner wall, the left side wingmirror being ripped off.

"It's alright, you weren't using it." Sonny says, Rico turning a bit closer to the wall until the right side mirror was also torn off.

"Wasn't using that one either." Rico says.

"Sonny, be careful, there's an armed squad coming to assist." Marty says.

"They'll be too damn late!" Sonny says.

The two cars reached a wider open area of the streets. Here, the road was very wide and in the widest part, people had set up market stalls with fruits and small things for tourists to buy. Rico got up alongside the Cortina and tried turning and hitting into it, the Cortina's grip on the road remaining. The two got separated briefly by some stalls in the middle of the road... and while that happened, Sonny reached over and grabbed the steering wheel with his left hand, pulling and turning the wheel and making the Land Rover ram the Cortina hard at the side, the Cortina skidding out until it crashed into a few of the stalls.

"Get your head down!" Sonny shouts as he got out, the driver of the Cortina also getting out and firing a fully automatic Skorpion machine pistol. Sonny, however, after firing a few times, saw the slot on his M1911 lock back, telling him that he had to reload. The shooter saw this and used the opportunity to grab a nearby police bike and speed off on it, Sonny running to one of the stalls and jumping on a dirt bike before speeding off after him.

Rico punched the windshield of the Land Rover a couple of times until the shattered glass panel collapsed over on the hood and broke into the thousands of tiny pieces it had cracked into. "Just get clear!" He shouts as he starts driving, all the people in the packed marketplace running out of the way. "Where's he going?" He asks through the radio.

"They appear to be going across the rooftops of the suburbs." Trudy says while watching on the room's television, which was rapidly coming up with the coordinates of Sonny's tracker, coordinates which she was following on the map on the table.

"We all know what's at stake here, we can't afford to lose that hard drive. It's critical that we retrieve the notes contained on it." Marty says.

"I hear ya, pal." Sonny says. He was indeed on the rooftops, following the guy with the hard drive at high speed. They turned and sped across multiple conjoining buildings before heading for a window level with the rooftops, that led into a mall. The gunner smashed through the window, the crowds of people screaming and running out of the way as he landed in the floor, riding down the stairs. Sonny was close behind, and they sped past the stores on either side of them, all little more than a blur as through the cracked glass, Sonny was able to see that the bike's speedometer was currently just under 40mph.

Rico and the Land Rover stopped in a large line of traffic, many horns blasting. "Trudy, which way?" He asks.

"Take a left, there's a bridge, you can cut him off." Trudy says. Rico reversed, rolling his eyes when he hit a taxi, it's horn blasting before he cut across the middle of the road, heading towards the bridge which crossed over the railroad tracks below. He skidded the Land Rover to a stop across the road as the gunner appeared, slamming on his brakes when he saw Rico, who got out with his gun raised. He turned around, seeing Sonny approaching and dropping the bike, running to the edge and jumping off as Rico ran after him, firing a few times.

Their suspect had landed on the roof of a train, Sonny thinking and glancing around for a moment before speeding the bike towards the edge, hitting the barrier and being launched over. He landed on a container car, the bike landing on the next set of tracks. He rolled, falling over the edge of the container but managing to grip the edge before slowly managing to pull himself up.

"They've just gone out of range." Trudy says.

"We're blind here, what's going on?" Marty asks.

"They're on top of a train." Rico says.

"What do you mean?" Marty asks.

"I mean they're on top of a train!" Rico says.

"Well get after them, for god's sake!" Marty says, Rico running back towards the Land rover as the train approached the edge of the city.


	2. Chapter 1: Long After They Were Gone

_"You had to kill the guy? You couldn't have brought him in so we could actually have learnt something?" Marty says after Sonny and Rico walked into his office._

 _"The main thing is we got the drive back, now I'd keep it in a safe place." Sonny says.  
He had a feeling that whoever did this would strike again..._

 **A long time later...**

But he didn't think it would be after so long.

"Ah... Sonny, how are things?" Marty says after Sonny enters the hallway to the office of the head of Miami's police force. Sonny briefly glanced at a large plaque on the wall that read _'MOST SUSPECTS APREHENDED 1989'_ and remembering when it was put up there.

"They were going great until you told me to come here, old pal." Sonny says.

"Well... I'm sorry I dragged you down here, but after recent events, the order came from the person you're about to go and see." Marty says.

"I guess it's gotta be done." Sonny says, Marty opening the door and letting Sonny into the office. It looked hardly anything like he remembered it so many years ago.

"James Crockett..." The police chief, Roger Howard says as Sonny enters.

"People call me Sonny... now why'd I get dragged up here from Florida." Sonny says, at first confusing Roger. "Town called Florida in Cuba." He says, Roger now understanding. "Was having a nice vacation there until I got your call, didn't make them happy when I said we had to go."

"They as in..." Roger says, not sure what Sonny meant.

"They as in my wife Julia and twins Amber and Brady, we were enjoying Cuba... anyway, why am I here?" Sonny says.

"Every now and then, it takes a person with past experience to do jobs... there's a conference being held later this week, Sonny... they want to shut down the Vice unit entirely." Roger says, Sonny taking a few moments to take in what he'd just been told. Despite having walked away years ago, he still didn't want to see Vice shut down.

"What do you need from me?" Sonny asks.

"To take care of something that's come up while we're sorting this out." Roger says, placing a folder on the table... a folder which had barely changed from the mission assignment ones Sonny used to know.

"With pleasure, Rog." Sonny says.

"You just have to remember one thing, Sonny... things aren't the same as when you left back in 89... it's 2000, things are different." Roger says.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sonny replies.

* * *

"And you're just gonna do it?! Sonny, this was supposed to be a family vacation!" Julia says after Sonny explained it all to her once the kids were in bed.

"It shouldn't be long, I've read the mission brief... and if it does become too long, I've sorted it so you and the kids have flights back to Nome and I'll be back there soon after." Sonny says.

Nome, the small town where they lived, was a quiet place near the furthest West point of Alaska. There weren't many people there and just a short drive up the road was a place where in clear weather, in the far distance, you could see the Eastern point of Russia.

It was after some conversation that Julia reluctantly agreed, on the condition that Sonny called or messaged them every day if they had to go back to Nome without him. Sonny didn't show it that much, but as he laid in bed with his arm around Julia later that night, he wondered to himself if he was actually as good at things as he used to be... part of him wondered if he'd get back into it after nearly 15 years and find that he's useless at any of it now.

 _'I guess time will tell...'_ He thought before resting his head on the pillow. Sleep arrived slowly that night.


End file.
